kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Path 4: Hatake Takome Vs Sanada Kenshiro
Day 1: xKireiHimex:~It was a beaufitul day in the forest, An nice day for the exams, Kairi sat there waiting for those that had to fight here. She didnt know yet caus she couldnt tell who choosed wich path, She wondered alot who it could be. But on the other side she couldnt care much, Aslong as they showed off their skills she was fine. The sun was shining high in the air as she was surounded by alot off beautifull tree's. Kairi looked around a bit as she was wearing her coat over her Kage dress and a Kage hat on her hip. She had taken some medical stuff aswell as some water and food for after the fight, just in case they were needed. But probably not. Kairi sighed a bit she felt lonely on vthe other hand. After the dates she got the one dissapeared as if it was nothing, But she had her brother back that is what counted the most for her that the family is complete once again~ TakomeAkimichi: Takome wakes up in a tree from taking a long nap and sees the Lady Kage Kairi standing below her. She heard that there was a test going on in the forest that she is to take part of, so Takome rush to the forest to the spot where she had assumed she would be taking the test the night before the test was to take place. Takome climb the tree using her kunai. She had a kunai in each hand and stabbed them into the tree climbing upwards to the nearest branch branch. Takome jumped and landed both feet on the branch. She took her two kunai out of the tree and placed them both back into her shinobi pouch. Next she doze off, for she knew she would need every once of engery and totally complete focus when facing her opponent. As Takome woke up in the tree and saw Lady Kairi standing below, she jumped down landing on both her feet perfectly. Then Takome slowly approaches Lady Kairi to make sure she didn't startle her. Takome would raises her hand like her sensei does sometimes with he greets people.- Yo Lady Kairi! Are you here to watch the test? -As Takome waits for her response, she quickly prepares herself for her test, for she knew the person she would be facing would show up at any moment and she had to be prepared.- Kenshiro Sanada:as kensiro takes the path that he chose as he comes before a forrest with much high large tree's.As he sees a lil river there to,as he gets his flask out and walks to the river and fill's it with water just in case and he checks his shinobi pouches. checks if he has everything with him that he needs for his up comming battle.he takes out everything and checks it,then puts it all back in his pouch as he see's a large flat rock as he walks to it and jumps on it ,slowly he sits down in meditation when he open's his eyes and stands up . He jumps in a tree and starts jumping from tree banch to tree brench as he keeps moving straight a head as he is cautious as his oponent can sneak up on him at every time as he sees a wide opens space and he sees lady kage kairi and takome down there he jumps down and lands in front of lady kairi and takome and greets them as he see's a much higher and larger tree then the others and a nice bench were takome ish siting on and greets them both as he still observing the surroundings.It might come in handy later as he is slowly waking 2 lady kairi and takome.~Am i at the right place ? this is where i am supose to fight right? and when i saw you 2 here that means Takome my team mate is my opponent? ~As he startles and seems a little confusest right now because he was expecting to fight a jounin as he sits down a bit.~wel nothing to do about it now lets start this shit then.~As he stands and makes some distance by way of backflips and takes his battlepose and glares to his opponent and wishing her luck in the match thats comming up - Kamisori Hoshigake: -Kamisori had been gone a long time. Longer than most people would try and be gone from the ones they love. He had set out to find himself in the hopes of improving on his techniques and discovering some new ones along the way. He had fought through bistering winter and scorching summer. He learned to harness the natural elements of lightning and in corporate them into his jutsu. Now he was headed home. HE couldnt stand to be away from his love anymore. He hoped she would understand why he was gone and what had to be done. He was headed back through a forest near the village when he heard some people not to far from his current location. He decided it would be a good chance to implement his new techniques. He picked a blearing in the tree canopy and began forming his hand seals. He took a deep breath and then let it out infused with his fire chakra as he spat fireballs out into the sky. The pressure and high heat of the flame produced massive thunder and rain clouds that would cover his entry. He kept moving forward silently waiting to see what was up ahead. xKireiHimex:-Kairi looked up as she saw Takome and Kenshiro in front off her"Test?"-She responsed to Takome-"No No, this is your exam, to see what your skills are and what you need to learn more, Your both eachothers oponent but maybe its good then you can maybe help eachother out after this with trainings and what needs to be done to get stronger"-Kairi would say as all off a sudden the sun dissapeared and made place for rainy clouds with thunder as she looked around she knew someone made these clouds caus it wouldnt rain at all today but the sun would be shining "Whoever you are come out"-She would scream as she sighs, it wasnt a attack already right?, they werent prepaired for that only she was. Kirei looked to Takome and Kenshiro wondering their reaction as she waited what would happen next. She still felt kind off lonely but yet she held this strong infront off everyone else she was Kage afterall no one should see her depressed or crying at all times- TakomeAkimichi: -Takome would smile and nod at Lady Kairi- Oh I understand now Lady Kairi. So this is an exam to test our skills and knowledge of what we already know and what we would need to work on afterwards. -Takome would smile and nod out of respect to her teammate and opponent.- I wish you the best of luck teammate. But don't think just because your my teammate I'm going to go easy on you. Fat Chance. I'm here to go all out. I will surpass our sensei someday. -Takome jumps out of the tree and lands a few feet from her opponent. She begins to prepare herself for the fight against her own teammate. But as Takome gets ready rain drops begin to come down from the sky and hit her face making it look as though she was crying. Being as smart and sharp minded Takome is, she knew this wasn't any ordinary rain clouds with lighting. She knew someone had cause this. With haring Lady Kairi holler out "Whoever you are come" Takome's answer was confirmed. She would immediately reach into her shinobi pouch and pull out one of the special kunai her Uncle Kenji thought her how to make. She holds the kunai in her hand ready to strike at whomever it was who was coming, while being ready to fight and protect Lady Kairi with her life. Takome wasn't about to let anyone take out her kage.- Kenshiro Sanada: -As kenshiro first see some fireballs coming from not so far from the location were they are he sees the sun the disappears slowly and slowly clouds of rain clouds with thunder appearing and feels a light wind coming up and raindrops beginning to fall on him as he sense odd chakra he has never see or sensed ever before that maybe a tread to them as he said to lady kairi and takome be cautious and be ready for a possible fight that’s coming he tells them there is an unknown chakra approaching from the woods not far from the place were they are as he grabs a kunai just in case as he did not know were it was coming from he was looking everywhere for the strange chakra to pop up again as he saw some smoke up a head what ever was coming in the direction of him and lady kairi and takome it could be bad news as he keeps an eye out for someone or something as he go's on booby trapping the place were they are staying just in case something is really coming and he said now the only thing to do is wait for the possible tread to show him or her self as he did not know when this new tread was coming he set down thinking of a strategies going trough all sorts of possible scenarios in his head as he thinks whatever is coming its strong and well trained in the ways of the shinobi he has no doubt what so ever that what ever is coming there way they will know soon enough if its bad or good that only time will tell as he takes out his flask that he filed with water earlier he takes of the cap and ask lady kairi and takome if they want some water that he took with him out of the river few miles back and the hours go by there is still no sense of the one of the weird chakra he keeps thinking what ever is coming here its going to be one thing to do so keep a clear mind and wait for it to show it self as the wind is getting a little stronger and more rain drops falling he still is figuring out what is going on here he still keeping an eye out for every thing around them as he would try to protect his own teammate Takome and lady Kairi- Kamisori Hoshigake: -As Kamisori got closer to the people he saw that it was his love, The Yukigake along with 2 genin it appeared. If he was ever going to make an entrance it was going to be now. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled his lightning chakra up into the clouds. It could not be seen going into the clouds but a sensory shinobi could pick it up once it was in them. He began performing his hand seals as lightning began striking down all around the kage and the genin. Where the lightning struck he had a lightning clone pop up from within the flash. There were about 10 clones in total surrounding the area all wearing the same anbu mask he wore. Under each of the clones the earth was scorched and burnt from the lightning strikes. He did not move his clones only waited to see what the reactions of the others would be. Some of the lightning strikes set off some explosive tags that one of them must have placed around them for protection. He smiled from under his mask as he kept his distance from the action but began to speak through one of the clones.-Its been a long time hasnt it...Kairi Caoin. -he said breathly- xKireiHimex:-Kairi watched Kenshiro and Takome as she wonders if they know what theyr up to since she didnt know it herself, As she watched around quietly as she heard the lightning as she holded up her hand to catch some off the raindrops. As then all off a sudden clones start to appear clones off lightning as Kairi would blink a few times. In the village was one person she knew that had lightning and that could use this as she looked around once more as she then heard oine off the clones speak "it sure has been a long time my love"-She would speak as she looked to Takome and Kenshiro wondering what they were gonna do now she wasnt sure if they would start to attack or just look at her with weird faces. basicly no one knew most that she was seeing someone exept her brother he knew- Kenshiro Sanada: -As kenshiro looks at lady kairi funny wait you know him lady kage .- while he looks back to the guy with the mask as he hears one of the clones say "it sure has been a long time my love" as he turns back with his hand pointing at the stranger with the mask and aks lady kairi- ish that your love?- he asks in voice of shock as his eye's widen and his mouth falls open.- I must fight your love?- As his Eyes widen even more.- Well im fucked.- As he stretches his muscles.-Well I am not giving up without a fight.-As he see’s the stranger is standing on one of his explosive taggs that he layed out on the perimeter. which gave him an idea. He swiftly makes the ram